The use of shields or gutters or eavestroughs is well known in the prior art and there have been many proposals for different types of shields. The purpose of the shield is essentially to permit passage of rainwater from the roof to the eavestrough while protecting the same from extraneous foreign matter such as leaves and the like.
To-date, there have been several different approaches taken. A first approach is utilizing a shield or a guard which is apertured and permits the passage of rainwater while extensively barring the passage of extraneous material. Moreover, many of these guards do not function as desired and access must still be had to the eavestrough for cleaning purposes.
It has also been proposed in the art to provide relatively complex structures wherein eavestroughs are mounted for rotatable movement such that they may be emptied at desired intervals.
There have also been proposals in the art for gutters and eavestroughs which have a design wherein a cover has an outer edge which curls downwardly and the water flow follows a curved portion due to surface tension and thereafter cascades into the eavestrough. However, this concept suffers when the volume of water becomes sufficiently large, the surface tension is insufficient to cause all the water to flow into the gutter.